promise forever
by XxXToshiro.HxFangirlXxX
Summary: vlad has loved henry since they met and henry loves him back but neither tell eachother.stuff happen and friendships become more. sorry i suck at summarys this is my first yaoi warning:rape and possible character death!
1. The pain

Hey guys this is my first YAOI story so please don't be mad if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vladimir tod heather brewer does

Vlad X Henry hope you like it!

~~~Chapter: 1 The pain ~~~~~~ Vladimir X Henry~~~~~~~~

His heart beat fast and his breath came out in quick pants, as he approached the one he has loved since childhood.

Vladimir lightly tapped Henry on the shoulder, a shiver went down Vlad's spine at the warm, sweet delious blood that ran in Henry's veins under his perfectly smooth "VLAD!" Henry screamed and hit Vladimir across the face with his folder.

Zipped out of his dazed fantasy, Vlad notice he was about to bit Henry! Vlad felt his eyes water and the tears started to flow.

The thought of what he was about to do to his love was unbearable.

Henry lost his anger and begin to realize Vlad was crying then sadness filled the spot where anger was.

"Vlad, are you ok?" Henry asked.

Vlad just shook his head yes and cried even more.

Henry hated to see Vlad this way.

Henry grabbed Vlad into a tight embrace to try and essa his friends pain.

But the minute Henry took this action Vlads lips brushed against henrys pulse point on his neck.

A pain shot through Vlads whole body making Vlad's vision blurry and his knee's weak.

Vlad didn't understand what was happening then Henry's vein in his neck pulsed again and Vlad collapsed onto the floor, grabbing himself tight and screaming from pain.

"VLAD!" Henry screamed but before Henry rush to aid his hurt friend, Henry stopped in fear of what he saw.

Vlad was grabbing his stomach and arching his back in a way that made Henry cringe at the sight of it.

His dark beautiful eyes not a bright lavender (Oh, I forgot to mention Henry loves Vlad to XD) and Vlad's fangs were fully in view.

Vlad was crying from the pain that shot through his body every time Henry's neck pulsed "Vlad……." Henry whispered at the brink of tears himself.

"STAY AWAY!" Vlad shouted at Henry and he started to back up.

Henry had to help his friend but the order vlad gave him made him froze in place.

Vlad found the strength to stand up and he ran out the door of the empty school leaving Henry frozen were he stood.  
Vlad about made it to the forest before he collapsed from the pain and passed out to tired to fight anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai: yay! I finished the first chapter!!

Naruko: interesting ending

Kai: THANKs! Everyone this is my little sister naruko

Naruko: Good moring starshine the earth says ello!!! 3

Kai: EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! Ill put up the next chapters soon! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Next chapter: joss is given an order but he does something different from that order WARNIG: RAPE! Vlad X Joss


	2. Hunted and Brokenn

Sorry for the wait guys! i've been studying for fcats and i dont have much time but now i have some time so here you go!! *dadadada!* chapter 2!

Review: Vladimir was going to tell henry he loves him and almost bites him! Then something happens and vladimir runs away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vladimir tod heather brewer does

WARNING!:rape and tears

VladimirXHenry/VladimirXJoss enjoy!

~~~Chapter 2: Hunted and Broken~~~VladXHenry~~~~

Joss was given an order to kill a vampire by the name of vladimir tod.

Joss knew vlad was henry's best friend and that henry was completely in love with vlad.

He loved henry but hated vlad because of what he was a monster.

So joss had to kill vlad in order to protect henry and everyone else before vlad tried to kill henry or anyone else like cecial was.

A tear ran down joss's face at the thought of his passed on little sister but he wiped it away before anymore would come and started on his search to find and kill the monster named vladimir tod.

To joss's surprise vlad was lying unconscious at the entrace to the forest. Just then a sickening and evil thought popped into joss's mind.

Slowly joss walked over to vlad (which vlad did not know he was a hunter or being hunted) and shook him lightly ''vlad! are you ok?! wake up!" he said as through he was a true friend to vlad.

Vlad started to wake and notice where he was.

"joss?...ya...i..im..f.f-ine" vlad studdered and sat up slowly but before vlad could even take a breath someone grabbed a handful of the rave boy's hair, vlad let out a scream in surprise and pain.

Joss smiled at the wonderful sound coming out the pale boys mouth.

Joss took his hunting knife out of his pocket and ran it slowly down vlad's cheek, letting small droplets of blood run down vlad's face.

"JOSS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!? LET GO!!!" vlad screamed but joss never did so.

"I know what you are you disgusting monster and d'ablo will be pleased when your dead and gone!" Joss hissed in vlad's ear. Vlad froze, his breath becoming faster and his thought's fluttering everywhere.

Joss became unhappy when he saw that vlad's fear wasnt showing as much anymore.

He grabbed the raven boy's hair tighter this time just getting a annoyed grunt from vlad.

Joss wanted more scream's of pain and blood! And this wasnt what he wanted.

Joss grabbed the rope he had been carrying and tied vlad's wrist together so tight they were turning purple already then he flung vlad's wrist over a tree branch so vlad couldnt run away.

Vlad winced at the pain of the ropes and he could run let alone fight joss with such lack of blood in his system and vlad knew no one was gonna come rescue him.

"JOSS LET ME THE FU-" Vlad's sentance was cut short when Joss crushed his lips to vlad,forcefully opening vlad's mouth and gagging him with his tongue.

Without thinking vlad tried pushing joss away with all the strength he had to get away from this but no matter how hard he tried it wasnt working.

Joss didnt like this. Joss ripped vlad's shrit off leaving bloody scratch marks on his chest.

Vlad hissed at the pain, but it still wasnt enough.

Joss bit down hard on vlad's perked nipples causeing vlad to scream in pain but vlad knew no one would hear him because joss gagged him and was blindfolding him.

After almost biting vlad's nipple off and having blood swell around the bite mark joss was becoming painfully hard now.

Ripping off vlad's pants, leaving him vulnerable, naked and bleeding.

To joss the sight was beautiful and it just made him more hard. Joss notice vlad was fully erected.

"You love pain that much? Sick freak, we'll see how much you like pain after im threw with you" Joss said as he started to rub vlad's painfully throbbing member.

Vlad hated this, he didnt want this! But then henry came into his mind and he stared to cry, oh he loved henry but how could he tell henry this?

Joss wasnt satisfied so he started sucking on vlad, hoping to get a rise out of the little vampire boy.

Vlad clencth his teeth together to surpress a moan.

This was rape! vlad hated it but his body couldnt help but somehow love it.

"HENRY HELP ME!!!" Vlad screamed in his mind but he knew henry wouldnt come.

Still sucking, Joss entered a finger in vlad's tight hot entrace.

Vlad let out a muffeled moan of pain.

Bearly getting the attention of Joss, he was more fixed on finding the spot that would make vlad's body cringe to his demand and scream his name.

After inserting two more fingers Joss began scissoring vlad until he hit the spot and vlad's how body writhered in pleasure.

Vlad moaned so loud someone might have heard him there but Joss didnt care, he ripped of his pants not caring at all at how big and hard he was and how much it would hurt vlad.

Not even stopping to think Joss thrust into Vlad with such a harsh manner ,tearing open vlad's heat.

Vlad screamed at the white-hot pain that shot threw him, he couldnt take it he wanted to die so bad!

Vlad trieded so hard to struggle but Joss was thrusting with such speed that Vlad thought he was going to split in two.

Vlad smelled his blood knowing he was bleeding from the thrusts.

Vlad scream and moaned at the same time. He cryed again at this feeling it was the horrifiying! Vlad wished no begged for henry to save him but Vlad knew henry wasnt coming no one was going to save vlad this time.

~~~~~~End of chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:I hoped you like this one! i will upload chapter three as soon as possible i promise!

Naruko:0_0 bad joss!

Me:Get out of here!

Naruko:Puta make me!

Me:UUUGGHHH!!! *starts chasing my sister intent to kill*

Naruko:*running from me* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!3

Next chapter:Discovered and healed: Vlad is saved but isnt saved.

Me:sorry its 3 in the morning and i know it's a bad summery but trust me the next chapter you wont want to miss!


	3. Discovered and Healed

I have enough time for chapter 3! yay!!!

Review: Joss raped vlad and blah blah blah read the earlyer chapters

Disclaimer:i do not own vladimir tod heather brewer does!

Here it is!! (its really short but chapter 4 is the goody good one!^^)

~~~Chapter 3:Discovered and healed~~~VladXHenry~~~~~~

Henry tossed and turned in bed, he couldnt help feeling like vlad needed him.

Just thinking it was his imagention, henry got up put his shoes on not bother to try and find a shirt.

henry walked out the his house and headed toward the forest to get away and get some fresh air.

After about walking for 10 minutes he got to the forest and started to hear screaming then moaning.

Thinking it was some couple having a one night stand he was about to walk away when he felt something and decided to check it out.

ducking behind a bush, he looked out to the most shocking and heart crushing thing ever.

Joss was Fucking vlad.

how could he!????????!!!!!!! joss knew how importent vlad was and how much henry was in love with him.

B ut then henry notice something wasnt right.

vlad didnt seem to enjoy this like henry exspected not to mention omg! vlad was crying! a gag was in his mouth and a blindfold was cover his sight surrounding him in darkness.

henry knew joss was raping vlad and henry wanted to help his lover save him from this torture but henry was to frightend and scared to do anything.

so he just sat there shacking and crying silently has he watched his love being tortured and raped.

after an hour henry guess joss had his fill because he got dressed and spat in vlads face but before leaving he said "im not finshed with you, you digusting monster! ill be back and next time you wont survive it" in such a cold tone it sent shivers down henry's spine.

once he left henry looked back to see a broken, bloody, painfully mess and knocked out vladimir hanging from a tree.

~~~~~~~~End of chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:*yawns* finally finished but there are more to come my readers!

Naruko:ZZZZzzzzz*sleeping*

Me: you will never die will you?

Naruko:ZZZZZzzzzz *sticks middle finger up in sleep*

Me: bitch, anyway please review and tell me what you think!XD i mean its $4 in the morning so goodnight!

Next chapter:savior:henry comes to vlad and stuff happen

Me:sorry for the crappy sentence but again its 4 in the morning but anyway forget the time the next chapters its going to get more intresting and trust me no matter how bad my summerys the story is my best work in yaoi!^^


	4. savior

Chapter 4: savior

Review: Joss raped Vladimir and left him for dead, henry found them. Read other chapters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vladimir tod heather brewer does.

VladXHenry ENJOY!!!

Once joss left henry ran over to vlad, crying his eyes out.

"vlad!" henry screamed.

"henry…." Vlad could only whisper.

His mouth dry from the gag. "vlad are you okay? Im sorry I didn't do anything! I could have helped you but you then joss. I was frighten if I did something he would have killed you!" henry was crying even harder now at the thought.

"Shhhhh…h-henry its okay, but can you please get me down?" vlad barely said.

"ohhh! Yes!" henry said as he started to untie vlads wrist from the ropes.

Vlad's wrist were broken, bruised and bleeding. After henry got vlad untied, he redressed him and set him on the ground while holding the pale boy in his arms.

"henry I cant see you" henry totally forgot to take the blindfold off "sorry" he sat vlad on his lap and removed the blindfold.

Henry gasped as vlad opened his eyes. They were bloodshot from crying so much. "henry you okay?" vlad asked as he creasaed henry's face with the back of his hand.

"yah, im fine, its just that he hurt you and I just stood there and watched" henry said threw forming tears.

"henry…-" vlads sentence was cut short by the pulsing coming from henry's neck. He screamed at the pain that shot threw his body, the blood craving worsening.

"vlad, what's wrong!?!?! Are you hurt?!" "henry!get away!" vlad shouted, trying to push henry away.

"Vlad! Im not leaving you here!" henry was angery and it made his blood pulse even more. Vlad started to breath in pants and whimpered as his fangs slipped out of his gums.

"vlad are you hungry?" henry asked. " henry, please leave I don't want to hurt you." But before vlad could argue any longer henry grabbed vlad's head and pushed him towards his neck "go it vlad" NO! I CANT! Vlad's body didn't listen, vlad's fangs pierced at henrys neck, who yelped in surprised.

Vlad drank till he felt henry go limp in his arms. Frighten, vlad stopped " henry are you okay?!?!" "ya im fine" henry said before slipping into unconsesniss.

Vlad felt henrys heart stedy. His love being ok, vlad himself became sleepy and fell asleep on the forest ground with henry in his arms.

Me:YAY! Done! I hate typing

Naruko:then why don't you STOP typing?

Me: just shut up and go away!

Naruko: Fine! *leaves*

Me: wow it worked! Anyway im gonna try and complete the whole story soon byez!


	5. author note

Sorry guys ive been really busy studying. I have exams for a couple weeks. Ill upload after my exams are over. Again im so sorry I love ya guys!3


	6. I wonder

I'm Sorry ive been so busy but im finally writing again so here you guys are Promise Forever Chapter 5: I wonder..

This Chapter is dedicated to My best friend Amanda Sweet(:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vladimir Tod heather brewer does.

VladXHenry ENJOY!

Henry P.O.V

I woke up in a pair of warm arms, I look up and see Vlad sleeping, He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I move the black bangs outta his face he is the most beautifulest thing ive ever seen.

I have to get him outta this forest before Nelly finds out hes not home. "Vlad, Vlad Wake up for a minute okay?" I shake him lightly. Vlad groans but opens his eyes slightly "Whats wrong Henry?"

" I'm gonna carry you home but I need you to sit up" "no, Henry its okay I can walk" I stand up "are you sure?" "ya im fine" Vlad goes to stand up but his legs give out "Vlad!" I grab him and hold him up " Fine my ass, I'm carry you home!" Vlad protests but he gives up after I get him on my back and we begin walking home.

When Vlad's house comes into my line of vision I let out a big sigh of relief Nelly car isn't in the drive way so that means that she was working the night shift at the hospital.

I walk up to the front door and set Vlad on his feet but I make sure to have his arm around me to keep him up. "Vlad, Where's the house key?" "Above The door fame" _damn, why does is have to be that high up? Oh whatever, I just gotta get him inside_" Henry thought.

I walk over to a chair on the front porch and set Vlad on it. "Wait right here okay?" Mm hmm is all that comes from Vlad. _Okay now to find out how to get up there. Shit! Why do I have to be so short? _I reach for a empty flower pot that's near by and flip it over.

I step up and grab the key on top the door frame, but I lose balance and Crash to the floor braking the pot and cutting a huge gash in my leg. "ughh! Shit!" I curse loudly, that fucking hurt. "Henry! Are you okay?" Vlad stumbles over to me and sits next to me on the ground.

"I'm fine, Lets just focus on getting you inside" I force myself up despite the pain that shoots up my spin from my leg. "But Henry.." "Shhh.. I'm okay now come on" I grab Vlad's arm and put it around my shoulder and help him up.

I unlock the door and step inside. Blood is pouring from my leg but I don't care, All I care about is getting Vlad upstairs in his room and safe from whatever is outside that will try and hurt him next.

As we start going up the stairs my leg starts feeling numb and its getting harder for me to breath. I grab the banister to help keep my balance and I tighten my grip around Vlad's waist just encase I were to fall.

"Henry, Are you sure your okay?" "ya, im fine" I start walking up the stairs with Vlad at my side. By the time we reach the top of the stair case my vision is becoming blurry and black is creeping in.

I know ive lost a lot of blood but I have to stay concision long enough to get Vlad in his room. We reach vlads bedroom door and I open it and we both enter it. I help Vlad over to his bed and help him get into it.

After im sure he's Safe in his bed, I sit on the floor next to him and lay my head on top of the bed. A hand runs through my hair and I just sigh in relaxation, it felt really good. "Henry, I know your not okay. I can hear your heartbeat. Why? Why are you trying so hard to help me?"

I feel my conciseness slipping away but what the heck? I think now is the best time to tell him. "You wanna know why I try so hard?" I look up and despite my blurry vision, I see Vlad's tear streaked face. I force myself on my elbow to help me sit up.

I reach for his face and wipe away the tears. I smile " Henry... Why?" "Vlad your so beautiful, I would rather die then to see you hurt. It kill's me everyday to see you in pain and the way people treats you truly piss's me off" A deep blush comes across Vlad's face and his facial expression is truly shocked.

I chuckle hes to cute for his own damn good. "But but Henry... i- i- wha-" He stutters and its just to adorable. "Your to damn cute for your own good did you know that?" If his face could of got any redder then it did.

"Why do you care so much Henry?" I laugh, I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and my vision is turning black and fuzzy. "Haha... silly its cause since the minute I saw you... ive.." My hand goes numb and it falls from his face, He becomes worried I can see it, As my hand falls he grabs it.

"Henry! Henry, Stay awake! Oh god Henry you idiot you've lost to much blood!" "I love you" I feel Vlad tense "What di- did you j-just say?" "I love you.." I feel myself fall onto his bed and I just cant hold it off any longer, I let the darkness engulf me as my eyes begin to slid close.

But before im totally out I hear Vlad's voice "HENRY!" Hmm_ I wonder if he..._

Kai: Alright im done! Sorry for the cliffy but I got writers block and have to think of what happens next D: im really sorry but I promise to make sure to upload the next chapter faster this time, making you wait that long was pathetic so no more waiting next chapter will be up in a week or two :) Please review tell me what you think!


End file.
